Every Step of the Way
by BTR girly girl
Summary: Logan's father has a serious brain illness and there is nothing more Logan fears than inheriting it. But when he starts experiencing symptoms and signs of this illness he needs his friends more than ever but will they accept his weird behavior. Muli-chap
1. Prologue

**A/N Okay so I had this awesome idea for a story. I am aware of my meanness toward Logan and how I am going to completely destroy his precious life but I want to write this so bad. Oh and there will be tons of Logan Angst and a lot of weird behavior in this multi-chap story so please enjoy!**

**I do not own anything (I am sick and tired of writing that junky sentence :p **

_Every Step of the Way_

_Prologue_

_He wasn't the type to fear things. In fact he rarely feared things but he did have fear of one thing in particular. One thing that could not be easily avoided because it was in his family's genes, His father had it and his grandfather. It was not something that you could dodge or hide from or even ignore because the facts were so obviously there. Maybe it would pass a generation or two was his only hope. But for now all he could do to cure his anxiousness was to pray: pray that that this gene would pass a couple of generations and not get him._

_His friends knew of it also but they didn't worry like he did, of course. Since they weren't over exceedingly smart they didn't realize how big the possibility was of him inheriting this illness. _

_While you would think being the smart one of the group would so easy, I mean come on you know almost everything and not to mention getting straight A's on every math test. But being the smart one of the group had some disadvantages, like you sometimes knew horrible facts that you wouldn't actually know unless you were a brain. And since his friends weren't real brainy it probably hasn't passed their minds that he could inherit it with such a great chance. _

_He had read books on inheritance, he did research on it. He spent long lonely nights laying there with thoughts of inheriting this misfortune and how it could dramatically change his life overnight. He also wondered how you developed it, do you just one morning wake up and have the symptoms and signs of it or does it progress slowly one day at a time barely noticeably. Ruining precious life that has yet to be lived and explored._

_But since he is not a fortune teller he doesn't know what the future holds for him, he doesn't know that what he fears so badly is practically right there waiting to hit him with the greatest impact possible. For he is just a normal boy who takes one day at a time and hopes and prays that maybe this brain illness might just skip this generation._

**A/N so this is just the prologue obviously and it is barely just the beginning of it all. I have some great wild plans for this story and since I have a family member with a brain illness or whatever you call it I know a lot about their weirdish uncontrollable behavior. I am so sorry for doing this to Logan, Forgive me! **

**Pretty please review! :) **


	2. False Images

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts, you guys make me so happy and encourage me to continue so thanks. Oh and sorry for making this chapter kinda short, I promise the others will be longer. **

**I don't own anything.. **

_Every step of the way_

It was almost midnight and Logan still had not yet fallen asleep. He had felt weird all day, it was something that he could feel yet at the same time it was quite unexplainable. He could hardly focus at all at school today and he felt rather excluded from his buddies.

He just was laying there when suddenly he saw something walk in the room well more kind of ran in. It was completely dark and no one really could see in this advanced darkness unless you had that super night vision which he didn't have. But he was sure he had seen something whoosh by. He craned his neck to look near the closet where he had thought the "something" had walked in the direction of.

He quickly got of his warm sweaty bed and walked over to the closet hoping the something was there to reveal itself. But surprisingly no, He scratched his head in wonderment and quickly turned the bright light on in his and Kendall's bedroom, almost blinding himself while doing so. He rubbed his eyes hoping that would waken his eyes and help them to adjust to the light. He then looked over to the closet, the image was faint but he sort of saw Carlos standing there. He looked different though, it was maybe his eyes that were playing a prank on him. But clear as ever he saw Carlos standing there.

"Carlos" he whispered walking toward him, "what are you doing in our bedroom at midnight" he asked still trying to adjust to the extremely bright light.

But Carlos never answered him, Logan face turned to a very unpleasant expression, "Carlos answer me please" he whispered hoping not to wake Kendall up. But with the light on he probably would. Kendall was not a very heavy sleeper to begin with and talking with an average tone of voice would surely waken him more Logan concluded, so he tried to whisper as low as he could.

When Carlos still did not answer him that's when he started to get suspicious thoughts. Maybe Carlos was sleepwalking. But then again Carlos never sleepwalked. He approached Carlos and put a hand out to touch his shoulder but when he did so his hand just went right through his body, it was like there nothing there but at the same time Logan could see him. His eyes widened and he tried to make contact with him once more but failed again. Carlos was just an image or should he say hallucination. He realized this and suddenly feared for himself. Chills ran down his spine as he tried his best to acknowledge what was going on at this very moment that had made his nerves go out of control. He needed comforting.

* * *

><p>He ran over to the blonde boy who was fast asleep, hoping he too was not a hallucination. He leaped onto Kendall's bed making the bed bounce because of his applied weight. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and shook it desperately. He needed someone to talk to and hold on to, not one person in particular just someone, anyone at this moment would have worked. Someone who could help him out of this nightmare he hoped was a just a dream but he anxiously feared it was too obviously real to be a dream.<p>

**A/N: Ok symptoms are kicking in but things will get much worse believe me!**

**Thanks for reading! You guys are so awesome!**

**Please review : ) **


End file.
